Hakumen
I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand, shall I reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the fires of destruction! I am Hakumen. The end has come! Origin At one point, Hakumen was known as Jin Kisaragi. Somewhere in the time loop caused by the Black Beast, Jin was given the Susanoo Armor by Rachel Alucard who wanted to aid Jin in trying to prevent the Black Beast from terrorizing the world. Having Abandonded his name by the events of Blazblue, Hakumen has one goal and one mission alone : Cleanse the world of evil and prevent the Black Beast from coming to be. Overview Hakumen is a playable boss character. He has been rebalanced for competitive play and likewise only faintly resembles how he plays as a boss in Arcade mode. The first thing you will probably notice about Hakumen is the fact that his meter is different from everyone else's; instead of a Heat Gauge measuring from 0-100, he has a star gauge that measures from one to eight stars. This is important because in addition to this, his meter charges differently (incrementally over time). Hakumen also still gains meter from attacking/defending (including hitting his opponent with counters that deal damage) and instant blocking (which adds roughly one third of a star's worth of meter). His specials (not just his Distortion Drives) all require meter. This makes Hakumen a very meter dependent character and, thus, a hard character to win with. Another thing that makes Hakumen unusual is that he's the only character in the game with on-hit counters (5D, 6D, 2D, j.D and 236236D). These are moves that when successfully connected with an opponent's move result in an unblockable followup. (More on these later) Movelist }} Basic Strategy Blazblue is a game that favors characters that can zone, rushdown, or both. Unfortunately for Hakumen, he is not capable of doing any of these. Most matches played as Hakumen will start with him turtling (as he needs to build meter), and then from there progress into a game of punishing the opponent as soon as they leave an opening. The upside to this? Hakumen does a TON of damage; so when you break in, you can punish most characters for anywhere from a quarter to two thirds of their life (depending on how much meter you have, whether you landed a CH, etc). One important thing to note that's uniquely available to Hakumen is his ability to cancel nearly all of his special moves on hit or block with another special move. This is essential for learning his combos and also gives him several frame traps. Essentials to learning Hakumen: *Learn your normals. *Learn the properties of your normals on counterhit. *Learn to Instant Block > Counter. Since instant block removes 5 frames of block stun from an blocked attack, and most of Hakumen's counters have only 1 frame of startup, you can create gaps in an opponent's offense. If your opponent is doing a predictable string, instant block an attack, then 6D or 2D their next attack. This forces your opponent to not only respect Hakumen's counters but also rethink their pressure. *Learn to combo from D counters. *Learn IAD combos. *Learn j2C loop and its setups. Most j2C combos are meter efficient and good damage. *Learn (and be cautious with) throw combos. *Learn 5C>Zantetsu combos (or at least 6B>Zantetsu combos). *Learn (and be cautious with) jump in move>throw combos. *Learn Hop specials and overheads into combos. This includes learning frame traps with dash-cancelled Hotaru and high-low mixups with dash-cancelled Tsubaki. *Learn (and be cautious with) auto-guarding projectiles by slashing them with Hakumen's C attacks. Successfully auto-guarding a projectile grants Hakumen a free magatama. Unfortunately, this causes Hakumen to be stuck in hit stop, allowing for free counter hit combos in some cases. Only auto-guard projectiles when it's safe to do so and be on the lookout for counter hit bait. *Learn to be efficient with meter. A good rule of thumb is to try to get at least 1k worth of damage from each star used in a combo. Try to conserve meter for combos. *Learn frame traps. Combos Basic ground combos: 6C (CH) > 6C (0 stars) 6C > 632146C (4 stars) 2A > 214B (one hit) > 623A~A > jc Falling j.C > 2C > sjc.j2C > (additional j.2C if in corner) > Air Dash > j.2C (additional j.2C if in corner) > j.C > optional j.214C (7 stars, 4 if followup is omitted) Basic throw combo: Throw > 236A > 6C (1 star) Throw > 236A > 623A > 2C > jc j.2C > Air Dash > j.2C (2 stars) Basic Drive combos: 5D > 6C > 632146C (4 stars) 2D > 6C > 632146C (4 stars) 5D > j.C > j.214B > dj.C > j.214C (5 stars) 6D > 5C > 236A > 6C (1 star) Basic OTG combo: 5C > 41236C > 3C (3 stars) 5C > 214B (1 hit) > 623A~A > Falling j.C > 2C > jc j.2C > Air Dash > j.2C (4 stars) j.2C Loop Setups: 5C -> 623A~A -> Falling j.C -> land -> 2C -> j.2C -> Air dash -> j.2C (xN) (2 stars) 214B (2) -> 2C -> j.2C -> Falling j.C -> 2C -> j.2C -> Air dash -> j.2C (xN) (2 stars) 41236C -> 2C -> j.2C -> Falling j.C -> 2C -> j.2C -> Air dash -> j.2C (xN) (3 stars) 6B -> 236A -> 2C -> j.2C -> Falling j.C -> 2C -> j.2C -> Air dash -> j.2C (xN) (1 star) Corner combos: Throw > delay 623A~A > Falling j.C > 2C > sjc j.2C > j.2C > Air Dash > j.2C > j.2C (2 stars) 5C > 214B (1 hit) > 41236C > 5C > 41236C > 3C (8 stars) Advanced Analysis He's a pretty cool guy. See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue